The disclosure relates to the field of communications, computing systems, and interactive voice response systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a device, system, apparatus, method, and/or computer program product permitting remote command execution over a network.
Interactive Voice Response systems are commonly used to take the users input and perform a task if required. These systems are typically not configurable by the user at the user level, and more such systems lack the capability to execute any actions on their own. They are typically only used to fetch information from a database. They are applications only existing in the phone infrastructure but not the user's environment.